Entrelinhas
by Mayumii
Summary: Eles não precisavam dizer [eu te amo] para expressar o que sentiam. Ler nas entrelinhas era muito mais fácil. [MiyuLahva, três momentos, quase drabbles, fluffy] [SemiUA]
1. Laços

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Princess Miyu não me pertence.

**Notas:**SemiUA, Fluffy e extremamente romântico. Três momentos MiyuLahva.

* * *

**Entrelinhas**

* * *

**#1 – Laços**

"Nossa Miyu, por que você colocou "laços"?" Murmurou Chisato, olhando curiosamente a folha de papel que a guardiã estendera a ela. A tão famosa pesquisa de redação: qual era o objeto que mais admirava? A maioria da classe havia colocado artefatos históricos, ou objetos da última moda. Por que a garota colocara algo tão comum como "laços"?

"Eu gosto de laços." Disse Miyu, sorrindo para a amiga. Ela não conseguiria acompanhar o raciocínio da vampiresa em entrelinhas. Eram profundas demais para qualquer pessoa entender. A profundidade podia ser desde o sangue que pulsava em suas veias, até o companheiro de batalhas que ela acompanhava há tanto tempo. Podia ser desde o seu profundo desejo de vê-lo bem, até quando ele ajudava-a a prender seu cabelo em tranças com laços vermelhos, desajeitados pela falta de feminilidade, mas tão graciosos quanto sua delicadeza.

Podia ser tantas coisas... E, todas elas, se remetiam a um único nome...

Lahva.

Que estava em suas mais profundas entrelinhas. Porque, tudo que falava, remetia a ele, de certa forma. Porque, seus laços com Lahva não remetiam apenas à aliança do _sangue_...

Era a mistura de sentimentos, que mostravam que ele não era apenas um aliado presente na vida de Miyu. E ambos podiam ter certeza disso.

* * *

**N/A: **Glicose, glicose, glicose... 


	2. Dias de Neve

**#2 – Dias de Neve**

É de saber universal que o branco pode ser considerado a cor dos mortos. Pode também ser a cor da pureza, da tranqüilidade, da renovação, da luz. Pode também ser a união de todas as cores. Pode ser tantas coisas...

Miyu nunca entendera ao certo o que Lahva queria dizer. Todos os dias como aquele, murmurava a mesma frase.

"Dias de neve combinam com você."

E ela apenas escutava, sem analisar nas entrelinhas o que ele dizia.

_Dias de neve combinam com você._

"Miyu! Que blusa você vai escolher?" Disse Chisato alegremente, colocando-se ao lado das outras colegas, que já haviam comprado as roupas na loja. "Está olhando para esses dois modelos há horas!" Riu, vendo a amiga voltar de seus pensamentos.

"Desculpe. Hmmm, qual que você escolheria?"

Chisato respondeu na hora, como se parecesse óbvio.

"Miyu, você é a cara da cor branca! É tranqüila e super pura de sentimentos! Na cara, hein?"

As amigas riram da espontaneidade de Chisato, e Miyu sorriu para a amiga. Imediatamente, ela se lembrou daquela tão costumeira frase...

_Dias de neve combinam com você._

Ela não deixou de sorrir. Não era preciso ler _tanto_nas entrelinhas para ver o que Lahva falava, afinal.

* * *

**N/A:**Dias de Neve combinam com a Miyu e com o Lahva. Entrelinhas combinam também. Aaah, tudo combina com Miyu e Lahva! 


	3. Ponto Final

**#3 – Ponto Final**

"Por que?" Dizia Miyu, num fio de voz.

A chuva não parava de cair, assim como as lágrimas dela. Mas nada, fosse chuva ou as gotas salgadas que caíam dolorosamente sobre o rosto da guardiã, fariam-no mudar de idéia. Ele permanecia a sua frente, impassível, como se os olhos arregalados de medo da garota não o fizessem sentir nada.

"Por que isso é o melhor para mim."

Ela sabia que ele nunca falaria "isso é o melhor para você", não era o seu feitio. Mas, como ele poderia ter coragem de dizer que, depois de tudo, ele teria coragem de sair do acordo, como se nada houvesse acontecido? Não podia ser Lahva...

"Já estou cheio de vagar pelo mundo. Prefiro colocar um ponto final nessa história."

A vampiresa arregalou os olhos, e, com as pernas trêmulas, caiu sobre o chão alagado, sentindo seu coração se dilacerar por dentro. Aquilo não era apenas o motivo dele. Era mais que o cancelamento do pacto de sangue entre eles...

Era o ponto final da relação.

E o pior de tudo...

Ela tinha como mudar algo? Ela tinha o _poder_de mudar algo?

Que soubesse, só tinha o poder de trancar shinmas na escuridão; não fazer shinmas voltarem em suas opiniões. Da última opção, não fazia tanta questão: nunca teve a intenção de conversar com a maioria deles. Exceto, claro, ele.

E, por ele, ela conseguia arranjar forças para fazê-lo voltar na opinião. Por ele, ela conseguia fazer tudo, considerar o impossível, alcançar o desejável.

Porque Lahva era quem Miyu amava. E isso bastava, na opinião dela.

"E se eu te disser que não quero?" Disse Miyu, aproximando-se do rapaz, que fitava-a com os olhos cheios de surpresa. "E, se eu te dissesse que eu preciso de você aqui?"

"Eu..."

"E, se eu te dissesse que quero você aqui, comigo?"

Lahva corou, com os olhos trêmulos. Miyu enlaçou seu pescoço, agarrando-se a ele o máximo possível.

Por ele, ela tinha a vontade de jamais desistir em fazer shinmas voltarem as suas opiniões.

* * *

**N/A:**Ter-mi-na-do! 


End file.
